Find Me
by PrinceofPhenomenal
Summary: Set 10 years after where WOWP is set now, Justin is a Director who has solded out to Hollywood and Alex a Housewife in loveless marriage. Will they find each?


Find me

I do not own WOWP or Disney

Justin Russo was sitting alone in a taxi travelling back to his one- bedroom apartment from a hard day of shooting a film he did not want to film.

He had he face up against the window and all he could see walking down the street was people handing hands and if he did not have to pay for the cleaning he would have got sick because of this sight.

He gave him the money he owned him and he walked into the building to his mailbox to find nothing but bills.

Justin: At least someone is writing to me.

He unlocked his door to his one- bedroom apartment and seen he had fax waiting for him saying

Bob: Hey man it's Bob the guys from the studio called me saying they are not that happy with the film, there is too much talk and not enough action so we need to re-shoot a few things.

Justin tore the fax up and went to bed alone like he had done on many nights.

WOWP

Alex Russo-Phoenix stood on top of the rail of her downtown New York apartment balcony in one hand a bottle of Jack Daniels and in one hand her cell phone, on the screen it said

Jack: Hey I have to stay over at the studio so I will see you in the morning.

WOWP

The next morning Alex stood in front of the mirror putting on her make- up, ever since her husband had said she is getting uglier by the day so from that day she put lots of make-up on.

She felt trapped in her own home and she had to get out of their.

She got on the subway but she now wishes she did not, because the train was full of happy looking couples and it was making her feel sick.

She had to get off at the last stop which took her outside a church.

As she looked on to the church the doors opened she seen a man who looked like Justin and women who looked like Alex running out the church with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Alex: If only if only.

WOWP

That night Justin was in the Cockatoo Inn bar drinking alone on he has done most nights. Across the room he saw a girl sitting at a table alone like himself. She had short black hair, a black leather jacket, black and white boob tube, black mini skirt, black tights and black boots. Justin walked over to her and sat down.

Justin: Can I buy you a drink a drink?

Kirsty: Ok then I've have a beer.

Justin: Barman can I have two beers over here.

He brought the drinks over and Justin gave him the money.

Justin: Lucky you found a place where they serve anybody.

Kirsty: I usually don't go out but I really needed a drink today.

Justin: Why if you don't mind me asking?

Kirsty: Their was this boy at my college at my college who killed himself, you see he had schizophrenia and he did not know if his love for me was real or not.

Kirsty: You see he was a very unhappy person and his love for me was the only thing that got him though the day so when he did not think that was real he took his life.

Justin: Oh my gosh I am so sorry.

Kirsty: No the only thing I am sorry for this not telling him how I feel. You see us girls usually go for the "good looking bad boys".

Kirsty: He was none of them things he was not the best looking guy in the world but he was the most caring and the sweetest guy you would ever meet.

Justin: Listen if you want to come back to my place and talk it out you are more then welcome to.

Kirsty: I would like that I would like that a lot.

Justin: Hey my name is Justin by the way.

Kirsty: Kirsty

They made their exit and Justin called a taxi to them to his place. When they made it back to his place he went into the kitchen and she made her way to his bedroom.

Justin: Hey I have a few beers in here if you want some?

Justin: Hey you still there?

Kirsty: In here.

Justin made his way to his bedroom to find her naked on her bed.

Kirsty: You and I both know what we have both came here to do.

Justin jumped into bed with her and they started kissing

Kirsty: Oh Justin

Justin: Oh Alex I love you

Kirsty: Who is Alex?

Justin: Umm I don't know.

Kirsty: Well who ever she is you are clearly not over them, did she dump you?

Justin: Well kind of.

Kirsty: Well I'm leaving.

Justin: Listen I will pay for your taxi ride home.

Kirsty: You're very sweet Justin.

Kirsty: Hey is that a photo of you and Alex on the wall?

Justin: Yes it is but how did you know that was me and Alex?

Kirsty: Because you two look like you're made for each other and I think you should go out and find her.

Justin: Why should I do that?

Kirsty: Because she is true love.

After Kirsty went home Justin sat on his bed

Justin: Oh Alex I love you where did that come from?

WOWP

Alex and Jack are in the car on their way to a hotel to meet the sound mixer for his CD and like most car rides Jack is on his cell leaving Alex a bit lonely.

Jack: Ok here it is the Cockatoo Inn this is the place where we are meeting the guy and it's 6 'o clock we are on time.

Both of them made their way in and went to bar to see him waiting at a table

Jack: Hey man I have been looking forward to meeting you for a real long time.

Sound mixer: The feeling is the same.

Jack: Hey Barman can we get two beers over here?

Sound mixer: What about your lady friend?

Jack: Oh I forgot about her this is the Wife, Alex.

Sound mixer: Well I think we should start to talk about what we what for the CD.

Jack and Alex took a seat while the Barman brought their drinks over and the two guys talk about the CD for over two hours but Alex did care for any of it.

She had at this point stated to look around the room until her eyes came across Justin Russo.

Alex ran across the room and hugged him.

Alex: Oh my gosh I have missed you so much.

Justin: Alex I have not seen you since the Wizard Competition, you're still not sore about that?

Alex: No you won fair and square and I am geld you gave the family powers to Max he needed more then us.

Justin: So what have you been up to?

Alex: Well after the Wizard competition I moved to Art College and that's where I found the man I called husband today.

Justin: You got married!

Alex: One day a few years ago we got bored at college so we skipped and went to Los Vegas.

Alex: We got wasted and the next morning we woke up in bed with each other with rings on our hands.

Alex: We were kind of seeing each other at the time so we were probably going to get married.

Justin: Why did you not tell any of the family?

Alex: Well we were all still fighting and I got married in just my bra and thong.

Justin: Did not need to know that.

Alex: What have you done with your life?

Justin: Not married yet I am too busy for my films.

Alex: You make films?

Justin: Yes but you have never seen any of them

Alex: And why is that?

Justin: Because they art house films.

Alex:Boring!

Justin: But I have sold out to Hollywood, I have just made film well I say I the big wigs of the studio have made a film that has made no sense but it lot's of gunfight so its ok.

Alex: Souder's fun.

Justin: I know you would love it.

Alex: Anyway I can't say anything I dropped out of Art College to become a Housewife.

Justin: Why did you do that?

Alex: Well my husband did not want me working he wanted to breadwinner.

Justin: Well if you were my Wife I would let you what you wanted.

Alex: What?

Justin: Umm what dose your Husband do?

Alex: He dose Bass for "Kids of War".

Justin: No way!

Alex: Look over their.

Justin: Oh my gosh it is him.

Alex: But I would not go over their he dose not like fans talking to him.

Justin: What an A-hole.

Alex: You're telling me.

Justin: If you don't mind me asking why do you stay with him?

Alex: Because the right guy did not come along.

Justin: Then why don't you go out and look for Mr. Right?

Alex: the person I have loved since I met them well let's just say I can never have him.

Justin: Alex I have to tell you...

Alex: Listen Justin, Jack must be worrying about me.

Alex turned to the table where she was sitting to found both men had gone and she started to cry.

Justin: What's wrong?

Alex: This is not the first time he has done this.

Justin: Listen let pay for a taxi ride home.

Alex: No I feel like a walk.

Justin: Well I am coming with you.

Justin and Alex was walking hand in hand though central park until they came across a water fountain.

Alex: Fancy a swim?

Justin: Alex we can't.

Alex: Still playing the good boy I see.

Justin: Fine

Justin and Alex took of their clothes and jumped in

Justin POV

Wow Alex has a great body.

She has really become a woman.

Her face had become an adult's face but it was still as cute as she was when she was 14.

Her once small breast was now very big.

She even has an air landing stripe.

Hope she dose not see my hard on.

End of POV

Alex POV

Justin has been hitting the gym.

His body is so toned.

One can even say he is sexy.

Can I say that?

Is that a hard on?

Wow 7 INS.

End of POV

Alex: Listen Justin my apartment is just over there so I will be ok from here, what about you?

Justin: I will just get a taxi back.

Alex: Hey me and some friends are going to this club called Forbidden Love tomorrow night, do you want to come?

Justin: I would love that.

Alex: Ok come to my place at 9 o' clock and its 316

Alex walked away happy that she gets to spend more time with him but sad she has to leave him.

WOWP

There is a knock at door of the Russo-Phoenix Apartment; Alex opens the door to see Justin on the other side.

Alex: Wow Justin you so se... come on in.

Justin: What was that?

Alex: Why have you brought Roses?

Justin: For you silly.

Alex: Oh Jack never brought me Roses.

Justin: Where is he by the way?

Alex: In LA shooting a music video.

Justin: Can I use your Bathroom?

Alex: Sure.

Justin: Thanks.

As Justin was about to wash his hands he saw a bit of blood in the sink.

Justin: She must of have cut herself cooking or something.

He thought that until he found a Razorblade under a cloth.

Alex: Come on I am ready to go.

Justin: Coming.

Justin came out the bathroom and Alex took his hand as they made their way out.

When they got to the club they found the table where Alex's friends were sitting.

Alex: Justin this are my friends Andy and Jane.

Andy: Dose Jack knows you are two-timing?

Alex: Dose Alex knows you are crap in sack.

Jane: Anyway that came though Alex.

Alex: Yes! Come on let's go to the bathroom.

Justin: Why are we going to the bathroom for?

Alex: Your see.

After making sure no one was the ladies bathroom they ran in there and went into a stall where Jane took out a big bag of weed.

Justin: When did you do weed Alex?

Alex: I went to Art College you got to be high just to get in.

Alex: Anyway I bet you have been stoned before.

Justin: Well...

Alex: Looks like I am going to have to pop your cherry then.

Justin: Alex can you help me with it?

Alex: All you do is suck out of it and hold it in your throat.

After a few hours of getting high.

Justin: I love you Alex.

Alex: I love you too Justin."

Justin: No I mean in a different way.

Alex: What?

Jane comes into the stall

Jane: I think they are calling the cops.

Andy: LEG IT!

They all ran out the club in one of the taxi's outside the club with Andy in the front, Jane in the back and Alex sitting on Justin's lap.

Andy: Let's go back to my place I got beer.

Jane: Why not we still got plenty of weed in the bag.

Alex: All I want to know is what is that hard thing I feel is is?

Justin: Nothing.

They got back to Andy's apartment he said.

Andy: Look what I have a Karaoke Machine!

Jane: Oh no not that old thing.

Andy: So who is first?

Alex: Oh me first.

Andy: What song are you going to do?

Alex: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.

Andy: She is read to go.

Alex: Are you listening Justin?

Did you forget?

That I was even alive

Did you forget?

Everything we ever had?

Did you forget?

Did you forget about me?

Did you regret?

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget?

What we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left

To forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it?

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret?

Ever holding my hand?

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Ever more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it at all

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

Please don't forget about us

Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You're forgotten about us

Justin: Ok my go.

Justin: This song is called Poprocks and Coke by Green Day.

Wherever you go

You know I'll be there

If you go far

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

You name the place

You know I'll be there

You name the time

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare

Keep in mind

I'll be there for you

Where there truth

You know I'll be there

Amongst the lies

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare

Keep in mind

I'll be there for you

If you should fall

You know I'll be there

To catch the fall

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare

Keep in mind

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

Alex: I am going outside to get some air.

Justin: Are you ok?

Alex: just a bit sleepy.

Justin: Listen do you want me to call you a cab?

Alex: Ok it is getting kind of late.

Justin: Hey you two we are going now.

Jane: Ok I will call you next week Alex.

Andy: Hey man give her one from me.

Justin and Alex are in the cab and Alex is asleep

Justin POV

Wow I have a great time tonight.

Best time I have had in a very long time.

Alex looked very beautiful tonight

If she wasn't my sister

Oh just listen to yourself Justin.

End of POV

Justin: Alex you're home now.

Alex: Stay with me tonight.

Justin: I don't know Alex.

Alex: I 'm lonely and I missed you also I ...

Justin: What is it?

Alex: I need you

Justin gives the driver the money and they both went upstairs.

Justin: So I will just sleep in the living room.

Alex: Why don't you come sleep in the bed with me?

Justin: Ok then.

Alex: It's too hot to sleep with my PJ's on, Justin do you mind if I sleep naked?

Justin: It's your place, your bed so it's rules.

Alex: You can sleep naked as well if you want to join to.

Justin: I don't think I should.

Alex: Oh come on we are both adult and plus I have seen you naked before.

Justin: When?

Alex: When I was 11 and you was 13

Alex: I had no clothes in my room

Alex: So I legged it to the bathroom because their was some PJ's in there.

Alex: You were in the bath and when you seen me you jumped right up.

Justin: Yeah I can re-call it now; you gave me my first hard-on.

Alex: What?

Justin: Goodnight

Alex: Goodnight

WOWP

Justin was sitting in the bar of the Cockatoo Inn thinking of the night he had with Alex and if he should call her and talk about what happen.

In the end he decides it would be better to talk to her face to face.

He votes on walking because it will give him time to think of a game-plan.

When he got on to the road Alex lives on their was smoke on the side where she lives on.

Justin: Oh God don't let that be Alex's Apartment!

And it was.

Justin looked around to see if Alex was outside but she was not.

He tried to get in but he was stopped by the Fireman

Fireman: Son you can't go in there!

Justin: My Girlfriend is in there!

Fireman: You could die if you go in there!

Justin: Then I will see you in Hell!

Justin pushed his way though and ran into the fire.

He rushed up the stairs to Alex's Apartment and busted though the door.

He saw Alex on the floor to what it looks like she was praying.

Alex: God if I die today let me become Justin's Guardian Angel until we can be together in heaven.

Justin: ALEX WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Alex: JUSTIN I CAN'T MOVE MY FOOT!

Justin picked her and carried her but out of nowhere the building shook causing Justin to drop Alex though the gap of the stairwell.

Justin: I GOT YOU!

As Justin bent down to get her but the building shook once more and he fell.

Alex: No I got you.

Alex said as she caught Justin just in time.

They both it out of the fire and Justin got Alex to a Hospital.

Justin waited for many hours think how he is going to break it to Alex while they are making sure she is ok.

Doctor: You're the person who brought Mrs. Alex Russo-Phoenix in.

Justin: Yes can I see her now?

Doctor: I came in here to say you can so go ahead.

Justin: Thank you.

Doctor: You're a lucky guy you know that.

Justin nodded and went into the room where Alex was.

Alex: My hero.

Justin: I am not a hero.

Alex: But you are.

Justin: Alex I...

Alex: No Justin you have been their my whole life and I have done nothing for you but I don't feel nothing for you I...

Justin: I found it

Alex: Found what?

Justin: In the Bathroom.

Alex: I don't know what you are talking about.

Justin: The Razorblade Alex the Razorblade!

Alex: Justin listen.

Justin: Why do you do it?

Alex: It gets rid of the pain.

Justin: What pain?

Alex: THE PAIN OF YOUR FAMILY LEAVING YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A WITCH!

Alex: THE PAIN OF HAVING HUSBAND WHO DOSE NOT CARE ABOUT YOU!

Alex: THE PAIN OF NOT BEING WITH THE PERSON YOU LOVE THE MOST!

Justin: Alex I...

Alex: No save it and go!

With that Justin got up and went back home and did something he has mot done it years.

Cried himself to sleep.

WOWP

Justin was waked up by a knock at the door.

He opened the door to see Alex standing there with a six pack of beer.

Alex: Looks like you need one.

Justin: Come in.

Alex made her way in.

Alex: I am sorry about before and I wanted to give you this.

Alex hands Justin a black box.

Justin: What's that?

Alex: It's all my Razorblades.

Justin: Why are you giving them to me?

Alex: Because there is someone who can get rid of the pain and that person is...

Justin: Alex can this wait I think my cell is getting a text?

Alex: Sure ok.

Justin went to the other room.

Alex's POV

Ok it's time.

How are we going to do this?

What is he going to say?

But what about everyone else?

End of POV

Justin walks back into the room

Justin: A few weeks ago I put in a bid for a house in LA I did not think I would get it but I did, looks like I am going off to LA next week.

Tears were now rolling down Alex's face

Alex: Well I hope you like it in LA.

She said as she ran out crying.

WOWP

It was day before his Plane was due to take off.

Justin was thinking can he go without Alex for 10 more years?

He knows deep down inside he loves Alex.

To tell the truth he has always loved her but on that day he was sure.

The day she gave the family powers to Max.

She ran off to Art College before he could tell her but he had always been too scared to find her and tell her.

He could never be with another girl because he would call them Alex by mistake.

From that point he did not think of her as a sister but the love of his life.

He picked up his cell and called her but it went to answering machine.

Justin: It's me Justin.

Justin: Just wanted to tell you my plane takes off at 3 o' clock tomorrow.

Justin: I want you to be on that plane with me.

Justin: I think we are both thinking the same thing.

Justin: I have waited too long to tell this over the phone

Justin: So I am going to tell you three 3 words when I see you and I want you to say the same 3 words to me if you feel the same way.

Justin: Goodbye Alex.

We cut to Alex in her bedroom sitting on a suitcase listening to what Justin has to say.

A fax starts to come though it's a drawing of a heart with the words I love you inside and it's signed Jack.

The next day Justin is waiting outside the airport.

He looks at his watch and it says 14:50 pm

Justin: I hope you fine me one day Alex Russo.

The End


End file.
